barbielintdfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcript: A Spooky Sleepover
(Opening Theme) --Nikki and Teresa went to Barbie's bringing bags and pillows-- Nikki: Barbie's sleepover's gonna be the best! Teresa: I've been sleeping for 2 days straight to get ready for it. --Nikki is looking at the camera confused-- Barbie: You guys made it! I've got this great- Ouph!! --Teresa threw a pillow at Barbie-- Teresa: Pillow fight! Oops! I didn't know the power of my own pillow. Barbie: Now, let me show the slam'n sleepover app, it's a list of everything you need for the perfect sleepover. Scary stories, cupcake decorating, a pillow fight... --A thud from Rauquell's huge pile of bags interupted them-- Raquelle: Hello. Barbie: Whoa! Raquelle! All this for 1 night? Raquelle: Don't be cray-cray, my morning stuff is in the car. --The girls were telling scary stories-- Nikki: It was a dark and stormy night, -thunder and lightning appeared- they were all alone, just then the phone rang... --Raquelle's phone rang-- Barbie and Teresa: Huh!! Raquelle: Hello? Aah!!! Nikki, Barbie and Teresa: What? Raquelle: My hair appointment was cancelled! Nikki, Barbie and Teresa: Aah! --Ryan was getting is deadly stuff out of the shopping bag. Thunder and lightning appeared. Ryan smiled at the camera. Ryan's face was like a zombie-- Ryan (on couch): Fact, Barbie's having a sleepover. Fact, when girls are scared, they jump into the arms of the nearest boy. Fact, I am the nearest boy. --It was makeup time. Barbie was Brushing Raquelle's hair and Teresa was putting on lipstick to Nikki-- Nikki: Mmm, strawberry. --Teresa and Nikki's lipstick was a little too much-- Teresa: How do we look? --Barbie and Raquelle saw it-- Raquelle: Ooh! Barbie: Uh, maybe I'll just... --Barbie wiped off the lipstick of Nikki and Teresa-- Barbie: Who wants to try the Tootsie Tenderizer? It buffs and polishes your... --Raquelle's hair was tangled because of the Tootsie Tenderizer-- Raquelle: Aaah! Barbie: Feet. Nikki: At least your hair won't have any calories. --Teresa smiled and nodded again to Raquelle-- --Ken was talking to Chelsea on a walky talky-- Ken: -thunder and lightning- Goldilocks this is Papa bear, all clear in sector 4 moving on foot to sector five. Chelsea: Proceed with caution Papa bear, ther've been reports of angry squirrels in the area. Over! Ken: Rodger that. --Ken bumped into Ryan. Ken saw Ryan's face-- Ken: Aaah!!! (screams like a girl) I mean, Aaaahh!!! (like a boy) I mean, (clears throat) What do you think your doing? Ryan: Uh... Ken: Lurking with intent to scare another guy's gal, well not on my watch! On the ground perp! Ryan: Get off of me! Your wrecking my hair! Ken: Stop resisting! You and your over gelled hair are going down! Ryan: Over gelled? --Barbie and her friends went in the kitchen-- Barbie: Next up, snack time. Who's up for making some cool cupcakes? Raquelle: Making? Pheh! Nikki: What evs, more for us. Raquelle: Wait! I didn't say I wouldn't eat them! --Ken and Ryan fighting-- Ken: Now it's 10:42. Resisting arrrest while obsessing over hair products! Ryan: The only thing I'm resisting is a big doofis with a walky talky! --Then Ryan puts the mask on Ken-- Ken: That's officer doofis to you pal --Then Ken put Ryan on to the ground-- --Then the timer dings in the kitchen. Barbie gets the freshly baked Muffins out of the oven-- Raquelle: I gotta say, your party's a little low in the wow factor. (munches muffin) --Then Ken and Ryan enter the kitchen. Ken accidentally turned off the lights and looked like a zombie-- Barbie, Teresa, Nikki and Raquelle: ZOMBIES! --Ken turns on the lights-- Ken: Barbie! --Ken removed the mask just before Barbie wacked him in the head with a frying pan-- Barbie: Ken? You scared us to death! Ken: I'm sorry. Barbie: You put this party over the top! I was totally freaked out! Ryan: That's my que. --Ryan acted like a zombie. When Ryan heard the thunder he looked out through the window and saw his own reflection and was scared-- Ryan: Aah! Zombie! --Then Ryan jumped into the arms of Ken. Ken angry and Ryan smiled-- Nikki: Pillow fight! (laughs) --Then Teresa and Nikki threw pillows at Ryan and Ken at the camera--